


【薛晓薛】薛洋的补魂手札

by ice4prince



Series: 薛洋的补魂手札 [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice4prince/pseuds/ice4prince
Summary: 注，这真的是一篇补魂手札，就类似于实验报告那种。而且会尽量以薛洋风格，怎么简练怎么混乱怎么来。这里会认真地构nao建bu一个鬼道领域的知识框架，补魂原理与实验方法都尽量有古代神话等各方面知道的参考，但考虑到薛洋的风格，就不列出参考文献了。为了帮助没鬼道基础的大家理解洋哥的混乱风笔记，本篇连载会以魏无羡的视角，用其注解以便帮助读者理解。由于这是一个长达八年的实验项目，目测会是个中篇。第一次写连载，可能会鸽，求大家监督催更。对了，后期法器到位了的话会勾连手札以及其他物品窥看一些回忆，刚开始条件会简陋点。主cp：薛晓/晓薛 （无差自由心证吧）副cp：忘羡，可能有隐晦的曦瑶？如果以上你都ok，那我们就开始吧。
Series: 薛洋的补魂手札 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024291





	1. Chapter 1

### 写在前面

注，这真的是一篇补魂手札，就类似于实验报告那种。

而且会尽量以薛洋风格，怎么简练怎么混乱怎么来。

这里会认真地构nao建bu一个鬼道领域的知识框架，补魂原理与实验方法都尽量有古代神话等各方面知道的参考，但考虑到薛洋的风格，就不列出参考文献了。

为了帮助没鬼道基础的大家理解洋哥的混乱风笔记，本篇连载会以魏无羡的视角，用其注解以便帮助读者理解。

由于这是一个长达八年的实验项目，目测会是个中篇。第一次写连载，可能会鸽，求大家监督催更。

对了，后期法器到位了的话会勾连手札以及其他物品窥看一些回忆，刚开始条件会简陋点。

主cp：薛晓/晓薛 （无差自由心证吧）

副cp：忘羡，可能有隐晦的曦瑶？

如果以上你都ok，那我们就开始吧。

——————————

### 零

大概最近很长一段时间我都得闷在这藏书阁里了，毕竟人要是哪段时间活得过于悠哉，就会有很劳心费力的事情找上来了，就比如……

一个月前突然到访的宋子琛道长，带着奇迹般鼓起来的锁灵囊，向我请求为小师叔补魂。

再比如，

从义城那个屋子院子里里外外找了三圈才收集回来的，眼前的这一堆小流氓的补魂手札。

好消息总是和坏消息一起来的：

就像好消息是：锁灵囊里的魂魄碎片真的在一年之内丰富了许多，现在再谋求补魂之法说不定真的有一线生机；

坏消息是：尽量碎片的总量丰富了许多，但三魂七魄并没有任何一部分已经完整，而要理清与拼合所有这些碎片需要对小师叔的人生经历与七情六欲非常了解，但关于这些，我除了从阿菁姑娘的共情中知道的一星半点，就只剩江湖传闻了；

但有好消息便是：小流氓花了八年在这件事上，说不定他有什么笔记或手札留存可以找到线索；

但坏消息是：这手札也太混乱了吧！！！想我当年在乱葬岗，可能真的怀着一丝丝说不定后来者有人想要了解的心态，一丝丝让鬼道可能有所传承的心态，条理写的清清楚楚，而薛洋的这一份，完全就没打算让第二个人看懂啊？？？

我说薛洋啊，再怎么说当年你也是看着我的笔记入的鬼道一行，算我半个徒弟吧？这写报告的水平怎么就半点没学到呢？现在轮到我看你笔记了，你就给我看这个？？？？：

****

算了，总归要一点点捋，还是整理一份出来吧，就当日后自己翻阅方便。


	2. 薛洋的补魂手札（一）

### 壹

在花了一天的时间把薛洋的狂草研究明白后，我发现小流氓的手稿也没那不不堪，甚至在潦草的字迹下，逻辑思路十分清晰，除开字体惟一的问题就是——过于简练。

就比如它的第一页，实际上是十个字：

###  `天地命冲灵，气力枢精英。`

这个十字页就像一个样板一样，每隔几页或几十页就会出现一次，而每次出现都会在不同的字周围填上很多标注，大概是注释太多了就换一张标。

在忽略他奇怪的断句后，这个十字页其实显而易见是记了人的三魂七魄： **天魂，地魂，命魂；天冲，灵慧，气魄，力魄，中枢，精魄，英魄** 。

他是要把小师叔的三魂七魄一个一个找回来。当然，哪儿那么简单。如果碎魂后还能保持各个魂魄的完整，那也不至于等到八年后还拿着少的可怜的碎片设圈套找我了。

但这小流氓在冷静下来后，思路清楚的很，他先给这项巨大的工程做了个规划：

####  `1.探——2.集——3.补——4.合`

这个理解起来很简单，首先：搞清楚现存的魂魄碎片都属于哪部分，把已有的和缺失的心里都有个数；

其次，把遗失的都找回来。

第三，把每一部分魂魄“缝补”到一起

最后，将三魂七魄凝合成一体，引入肉身。

这思路简单粗暴，就像做件衣服穿上一样直接，我也不得不承认，这思路没什么问题，应该是最捷径的一条了。

然而，显然他在第一步就遭遇了滑铁卢。

手稿上原本的计划“共情”被重重地划了几个叉，应该是经历了各种方式的失败。后面，又以红色笔迹，也可能是血，补充了“碎片共情”。

####  `共情XXX 碎片共情`

我大概能猜到发生了什么。“共情”其实从原理上来讲，并非施术者“第一人称围观”共情者的记忆，而事实上是一种魂体的双相沟通，只不过施术者人为地控制自身的能量，而形成一种“袖手旁（主）观”的不干预状态。由于一般情况下，共情发生在个体对个体之间，或者对部分执念怨气极强的部分个体之间，此时魂魄能量在情感强度的加成下，两者形成对等的体量，或者施术方弱势的体量，才能完成“客观真实”的共情，否则，施术者自身的入侵会不可控修改魂魄记忆，严重时，看到的会全是自己的回忆。

这种高度不对等的共情在之前没有机会出现，自然其中原由就被忽略了，甚至我自己最初阐述共情术时也没有考虑到这一点。

但显然，薛洋是遇到了。

一方面小师叔的魄魄碎片太少太小，又没有生的意愿，不存在什么执念或怨气；另一方面小流氓以完整三魂七魄去探，加上他强烈的情感；可以想见他大哥完全探不到小师叔灵魂碎片中的回忆了。

不过，应该也没很久，薛洋就意示到了症结所在，这里我都不得不夸一下他天赋异禀了，所以，有了后面四个血字写下的方法：碎片共情。

这就完全是小流氓的原创了，但我能猜个大概：无非是撕下一片自己的，类似体量的魂魄碎片去共情。涉及到不同碎片所承载的情感份量不同，薛洋应该也无法估计应该取多少，所以在下面五个不同长度的线（应该是代表锁灵囊内存在的五个碎片）后面，分别跟了一组数字，长度不一。这应该是他的试错实验。

`========= 0.4 0.3 0.2 0.1 0.15 0.11` `===== 0.1 0.05 0.06 0.055 0.053 0.051 0.052` `====== 0.1 0.05 0.06 0.07 0.065 0.06` `== 0.01 0.02 0.015 0.013` `==== 0.05 0.04 0.045 0.047 0.046`

其实，活人的身体本身自带温养自己魂魄的能力，再加上不断更新的生活情感记忆，即使撕裂出一部分，只要短时间内回到肉身，并温养几天，也就完全如初了。活人的灵魂本身就是趋于聚合，抗拒分离的。当然温养时间与分离的时间，碎片的大小，以及温养期的经历都有关联。

然而，据我估计，薛洋并没有留出这个时间。如果把一个数字看作一次共情尝试，他应该连续几天都在不中断的进行魂魄的分离。而正如我刚才提到的，活人的灵魂抗拒分离，如果过于频繁，会自动形成抵御机制阻止下一次撕裂的发生。他到底是怎样破除这项天然反馈的呢？

最可能的答案是我不愿去接受的——杀戮。

——————————TBC————————————


	3. 薛洋的补魂手札（二）

### 贰

小流氓的手札日期记录出现了一点问题，最开始他是以日期记录的，最早的一个是九月初二，然而，后面可能他自己昼夜不分或者什么别的状况，他在十几天的日期处涂抹了多次，像是最后也没有确定到底是哪天，所以自那之后，就变成了数字记录，从一开始一直数到了近三千。

所幸，他的共情还是在大概一两周的时候有了结果。

`========= 0.4 0.3 0.2 0.1 0.15 0.11 灵慧 13%` `===== 0.1 0.05 0.06 0.055 0.053 0.051 0.052 精魄 7%` `====== 0.1 0.05 0.06 0.07 0.065 0.06 英魄 9%` `== 0.01 0.02 0.015 0.013 中枢魄 2%` `==== 0.05 0.04 0.045 0.047 0.046 气魄 5%`

不出意外，最初的这些碎片里面，全部都是`魄`，`三魂`部分应该是原则上在……那一瞬间就各自飞散了，天魂而上，地魂而下，命魂就地消散。撇开远方的三魂不谈，作为寄托生者情感与记忆的七魄，这些`魄`的碎片，是有些出乎我意料的：

 **天冲魄，主思想，人的是非观、正邪之道** 大多寄于此魄。小师叔临终前发现真相，与薛洋在是非曲直的争论中产生了激烈的冲突，那此魄离散也属必然。  
**气魄、力魄，主行动，生者的主观能动性与实践执行力** 一般与此有关。不同于心中所想，气魄力魄更直接关联与主人真正准备要做或者马上要实施的行为。令人难过的是，小师叔生命最后的动作是……碎魂和自刎，这种强烈的与魂魄本身存续冲突的行为，自是会极大的伤害到气魄和力魄。所以，此两者所剩无几。  
**中枢魄，主生命中心，与命魂交相呼应，又名命魄。** 不同于有天地二魂相互作用与肉身产生的命魂，中枢魄的存续不像命魂那样绝对遵从客观条件，而是会受到一定主观意愿的影响。换句话说，一个人的求生欲望越强烈，他的命魄在肉体陨灭之后游荡在原地的时间越长，消散的越缓慢。而小师叔，唉，他当时怀着那样的强烈的绝望，能锁住这2%已经是很奇迹的了。  
**精魄、英魄，主身体，寻常所得体力与修习所得灵力** 均囊括于此。小师叔灵力醇厚，剑术非凡，体内灵力自然丰沛，滞留多些自是当然。  
**灵慧魄，主智慧、情感，心动情动之处** 一般汇集眉目之间（灵慧魄所对应的眉心轮）。这是令我及其惊讶的一点，灵慧居然是最多留存在义庄，并被小流氓收到锁灵囊里的魂魄，甚至超过了十分之一。或许，那些年真的发生了很多我在阿菁的共情里没有看到的事；再或许，我看到的那一瞬间薛洋红了的眼圈并不是错觉；又或许，小师叔曾怀有薛洋不知道，他自己也不知道，我更是不敢去猜的心思。可要想知道这些，恐怕……即使真的能复活小师叔，都很难回溯当年事了。这些不为人知不知所起的旖旎，大概已经完全埋葬在血光与时光中了。 

感慨太多往事也没有意义，总的来看，薛洋第一阶段的探魂进展的相当迅速，而笔记也能比较清楚的阐释其结果。不过这些对我来说意义都不大，更为关键的是，他是怎么找到那些四散到各地的魂魄的，他去了哪里，遇到了什么，而我又能追踪哪些足迹。 

可惜，小流氓并没有什么兴趣记载沿途风物，导致我完全不知道他的行动轨迹。笔记上唯一能显示的，是每隔一段日子就出现的`xx魄 *%`的“入档”记录，唯一特别的，是大约一年后的时间，薛洋收集到的`天冲魄 50%`，这一页上， 

**_有很多血迹。_**

天冲魄主正邪，他一下收集到这么多的天冲，那天一定发生了什么很严重的事，可惜，只凭借手中这张满是血迹的字页，我什么都没办法知道。  
蓝湛曾带我去姑苏蓝氏的藏宝密室里搜寻宝物，他说有一面名为`玄梦鉴`的法器，能够通过勾连沾染了灵力的器物，重现器物的经历，相当于是“器物的记忆”，说不定能从这一页中探测到什么。只可惜，我们去的时候，玄梦鉴已经处于“借出”状态，而记录上借它的人，是一个不存在的名字。蓝湛说会追查这件事情，但其实，玄梦鉴的去处我们两个大约都已心中有数。毕竟，这样的珍稀宝物，这样高层级的密室，这样拙劣和显而易见的记录疏漏，就像真相摆在了眼前，只不过没人愿意说破。所以，那个“失职”的弟子也只是被罚抄了几遍家规而已。 

而后，我才发现我犯了一个 **愚蠢的错误** ——这里明明有知情人可以直接问的！

当天，我就拜托蓝湛以问灵琴音找到了宋岚宋道长。

#### TBC


	4. 薛洋的补魂手札（三）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 注，这真的是一篇补魂手札，就类似于实验报告那种。
> 
> 为了帮助没鬼道基础的大家理解洋哥的混乱风笔记，本篇连载会以魏无羡的视角，用其注解以便帮助读者理解。
> 
> 目测会是个中篇。第一次写连载，可能会鸽，求大家监督催更。
> 
> 主cp：薛晓/晓薛 （无差自由心证吧）
> 
> 副cp：忘羡，可能有隐晦的曦瑶？
> 
> 如果以上你都ok，那我们就开始吧。

问灵真的是个好东西，尤其是当这项技艺在蓝湛这样的顶尖高手手里，简直成了神器，即使我有很多种方法可以与鬼魂或凶尸对话，但是这种超越空间限制同时突破身体残缺的“对话”，我承认我目前做不到。若不是这是他们蓝氏秘术，我都想学一学。等等，他之前说什么了来着？

“我可以教你。”

咳咳。

言归正传，因为远程的形式，加上宋子琛道长本身的性格，整场问灵言简意赅，却包含了巨大的信息量，全部内容都以琴音的性质被完整的记录了下来。

“宋道长，想请教你一些关于义城那几年的事，事关小师叔复生，希望你能尽量克服困难回忆。”我知道作为被控制的凶尸，宋岚虽然有自我意识，但是很多情况下，如果薛洋不让他知道或者记得一些事，他就只会缺失那一段的记忆，换句话说，由于刺魂钉的作用，宋岚的意识时断时续，甚至不幸运的话，重要的内容可能都会错过。

“好。”

“玄正三十一年秋末，就是小师叔离世大约一年后，有什么特别的事情发生么？比如薛洋伤了人，或者为人所伤？”

“有。”

简直是惊喜。

“他杀了阿菁。”

！！！ 

记忆中的拔舌挖眼的剧痛一下袭来，我震惊之余又重新被共情阿菁时的恐惧所淹没，回忆层层叠叠的涌上来。原来，那天薛洋最开始看起来心情很好，并不是因为手刃了常萍，而是找到了几乎半数小师叔的天冲魄；所以开始阿菁几轮言语攻击，他都看似没放在心上的笑着，我本来还以为那是他行凶前的伪装，也可能是收到了太多阿菁当时心情的影响，我并没有发现小流氓原本的心情相当不错。

“你就是一口痰，道长倒了八辈子霉才被你黏上，脏的只有你！就是你这口恶心人的痰。”

薛洋那时在这句话之后突然杀心暴起，可能也并不是真的单纯被这句话刺痛，而是发现了什么别的，比如，比如……我拼命的搜索记忆中的细节……那时……还发生了什么……动手前他还做了什么……

“薛洋出了趟远门，我留在义庄”，宋岚继续，“后来突然召唤，令我将阿菁的尸体运回，安置在星尘旁边。”

等等！难道说？？？

“然后呢？”我有些激动，“他是不是下了什么阵法？”

“我不知道，”宋岚摇头，“我在义庄门外，他下了结界。”

那应该是了。薛洋用法阵维系小师叔的尸体不腐，虽不是什么大型法阵，但八年下来，灵力消耗也相当恐怖，我绝不相信他对阿菁能有这种好心让她也享受这等待遇。所以，恐怕天冲魄的搜集和遇到阿菁并不是偶然。

“阿菁，跑！”

那是小师叔对阿菁说的最后一句话，他担心薛洋对阿菁不利，护阿菁在最后的对峙前逃离义庄；但这却并不是小师叔给阿菁留下的最后的东西，其他魂魄几乎全部破碎，而天冲魄却能半数聚集，恐怕是在小师叔散魂之后，仍然挂心阿菁的安危，所以主正义的天冲魄便凝聚在她周围，护在左右。

我内心悲怆，若是小师叔知道他最后的回护，给阿菁带去的不是平安而是灾祸，又该会多么崩溃绝望。薛洋应是感应到了阿菁周围依然环绕的天冲残魄，或者是锁灵囊中刚收入的天冲魄躁动不安，让他一下意识到了晓星尘对阿菁最后的这份心愿，而不知是为了将阿菁周身的天冲残魄的收集完整，还是存着别的什么莫名动机，薛洋残忍的杀害了这个小姑娘。

至于带回义庄，放入法阵，也并非什么良心发现，只不过是把阿菁作为天冲残魄的临时载体而已。如果我猜的没错，薛洋收集天冲魄应当十分艰难，这应该是与他相斥最为严重的一部分魂魄，而阿菁却像磁心一样，让天冲魄主动聚集，这一斥一吸，让这场悲剧成为了必然。

但是，即使他带回了阿菁的遗体与魂魄作为暂时的天冲魄的阵眼，那之后，又是怎么把半数天冲分离出来，融入锁灵囊的呢？

线索又一次中断了。

“宋道长”，我回了回神，继续问道，“除了这个，薛洋在那几年还有什么特殊的行为，或者去过什么奇怪的地方吗？在你所知道的范围内。”

“他有几年常出远门，控制我有距离的跟随，具体到过哪里，我没有印象。”

“后来他又用过紧急召唤吗？”

“有一次，是雪山。”

“雪山？哪里的雪山？”我很费解，义城所处中原以南，是温暖湿润的气候，如果不是小流氓搞得这些走尸，应该多是明媚温和的。雪山，无论从哪个方向，都太远。

宋岚摇了摇头，看来他没有之前或之后的记忆，可能是偶尔挣脱了控制的瞬间。

我没有追问。

“他经常要求我讲故事。”

？？？？

我还没从雪山的困扰中回神，就听到这么离奇的讯息。

“讲我和星尘过往的经历，然后……” 宋岚停顿了，却并不是想不起。

可不是吗，想也知道，接下来不可能是什么愉快的回忆。但是，这很奇怪，如果说在常慈安常萍之后，薛洋最讨厌谁，恐怕就是宋子琛道长了，可为什么他要经常松开禁制，去听他一定不喜欢听的故事呢？这应该不是什么“少年心性”和“胡作非为”。

“宋道长，”我有些犹豫，

“不知能否给我也说几个那时的故事听？”

————————TBC——————————


	5. 薛洋的补魂手札（四）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这真的是实验报告。
> 
> 魏无羡视角
> 
> 主cp: 薛晓薛无差
> 
> 副cp：忘羡，一点点曦瑶

肆

如果仙门百家有一个最无聊故事讲述者排名，宋道长怕是能拿个第一。初遇知音，一战成名，三拒世家，哪一个不是扣人心弦的章节；而后那一路的仗义行侠，孤剑抗雪暖山镇，抢护孤子闹市间，深林霜落降（xiang）百鬼，事了拂衣重金还，哪一段不是感人肺腑的事迹，可偏偏被宋岚讲述得枯燥乏味。

不知是不是怪我没有小流氓用心，整个故事脉落捋完，我也没发现特别重要的线索，难道说是我推断错了？薛洋真的只是为了让自己添堵或不时找个揍宋岚一顿的借口？？？？这……怎么都不合逻辑吧？

好在我没时间也不需要去一点点故地重游，海底捞针一般把一片片魂魄碎片找回来，或许小流氓当时是这么干的，因为我看那笔记上一点点填上的碎片记录，到最后差不多停下来的时候，日期已经写到了七百多天。

暂时跳过这漫长且线索空缺的第二阶段，让我看看薛洋都找回了哪些。

可能他也觉得前面的记录过于零散，所以专门有一页纸做了一个总结：

> 0.327 0.277 0.383 天魂 98.7%  
> 0.139 0.155 0.130 0.019 地魂 44.3% 

> 0 | 0.523 0.198 0.038 0.170 天冲魄 92.9%  
> 13%| 0.011 0.009 灵慧 15.0%  
> 7%| 0.050 0.040 0.041 0.022 0.050 0.014 0.035 0.021 0.023 0.041 0.054 0.068 0.048 0.075 0.019 0.046 0.057 0.042 0.066 0.009 0.017 0.022 0.064 精魄 99.4%  
> 9% | 0.011 0.014 0.016 0.020 0.038 0.014 0.047 0.024 0.036 0.035 0.028 0.032 0.041 0.0018 0.019 0.026 0.036 0.015 0.008 0.025 0.055 0.038 0.052 0.032 0.036 0.010 0.025 0.027 0.028 0.055 0.0021 0.026 英魄 99.8%  
> 2% | 0.025 0.015 0.024 0.027 0.038 0.024 0.039 0.018 0.014 0.036 0.035 0.014 0.017 0.019 0.010 0.036 0.013 0.019 0.016 0.017 0.029 0.005 0.014 0.035 0.023 0.024 0.014 0.031 0.022 0.020 0.016 0.023 0.014 0.011 0.025 0.018 0.023 0.035 0.018 0.033 0.029 0.028 0.027 中枢魄 99.3%  
> 5% | 0.044 0.066 0.102 0.094 0.034 0.047 0.055 0.031 0.066 0.061 0.103 0.107 0.026 0.051 0.037 气魄 97.4% 

> 0 | 0.031 0.046 0.062 0.126 0.038 0.018 0.025 0.049 0.153 0.264 0.042 0.063 0.048 力魄 96.5%

看着这一串串的数字，我胸口有些郁结，一种莫名的情绪纠缠在心里，过了一会儿，我才反应过来，我在心疼这个小流氓，有感动，有怜悯，还有意难平与恨铁不成钢。早知如此，又何必当初。我算不出他走过多少地方，也不知道在每两个数字之间有多少次的无功而返，但是这些数字背后的执着和艰辛，我几乎能真切的感知到，毕竟作为“同道中人”，没有谁比我更明白他的“搜魂”到底是怎样的过程。

稳了稳心绪，我才发现他这组数据的结果，有很多怪异之处。首先，居然几乎全部的天魂和接近一半的地魂被薛洋找了回来。天魂位轻，由下而上；地魂位拙，由上而下。小师叔命殒于非常，恐怕天魂地魂都不能正确归位，而游荡在世间极高或极地之处。所以，宋道长提到的雪山之行，可能是薛洋到传闻中的天山或者祁连寻找小师叔的天魂；而地魂，我想起之前所传闻的忘川在人界的部分——阴河，蓝氏藏书阁里正好有一本写巴蜀地理的《环巫山志》说经流白帝城的涵水，在当地有阴河之称。而神奇的是，涵水自白帝城后，流经了一个很眼熟的地方——夔州。

我之前接触的鬼一般都属于执念不散徘徊人间的，往往在其生前眷恋之地，而那些离体之后就直接按流程归于鬼界的，我确实没什么机会去跟他们多沟通。所以，生长于夔州的薛洋，依从坊间传闻，真的去寻了这条“忘川”与人间的通道，并用了什么不知名的手段，找回了小师叔的半数地魂。

可是，那剩下的一半地魂，又在哪儿呢？ 

除此之外，更令我震惊的是，最初收集最多的灵慧魄，居然在这两年多的跋山涉水中几乎没有什么进展。如果按照我之前关于他们可能的过往情愫的猜测，主司情感的灵慧魄应该是薛洋最容易找到的，可为什么他几乎找遍了天涯海角，却几乎没有找到剩余的灵慧魄呢？

百思不得其解的我，在下一页的似乎已经出离混乱的笔记中找到了答案。 

——————————TBC——————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps： 这章用了点心思搞数据，所以字数欠佳。  
> 关于“搜魂”的原理和流程，下一章会有详解。  
> 埋了一点小彩蛋不知道有没有人能看出来。  
> 最后，更的慢，需要催。
> 
> 注：涵水是现在奉节的龙桥河，涵水这个名字我编的，取“桥”与“涵”的关联义。但阴河确实是龙桥河著名景观。以及：白帝城与夔州真的很近，但龙桥河是不是是流经我就不知道了。


	6. 薛洋的补魂手札（五）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这真的是一篇实验报告，及其注解
> 
> 主cp：薛晓/晓薛
> 
> 副cp：忘羡 曦瑶

伍

“0.11% 灵？？？”

一个突兀的计数，旁边潦草地写了个“义城”的“义”字，后面跟了几个大大的问号。

下面，就是几页的演算，由于这段演算过于潦草，再加上有太多涂抹，即使是已经看了他手稿这么久的我，也实在难以分辨，似乎是写下这页推演的薛洋处于一种很极端的情绪中。

我正困扰在如何解开这团混乱，突然一张夹页飘然落地：

这居然是一张我本人旧笔记！一个念头一下跳了进来，我猛翻了几页，后面是长篇的数据，但扫了一眼，我内心已经了然——这是小师叔的灵慧魄碎片。

> 义庄：
> 
> 里屋 0.11% 0.10% 0.17% 0.16% 0.10% 0.11% 0.11% 0.04% 0.07% 0.14% 0.04% 0.14% 0.07% 0.16% 0.06% 0.10% 0.16% 0.02% 0.04% 0.06% 0.03% 0.05% 0.10% 0.13% 0.16% 0.06% 0.10% 0.06% 0.17% 0.12% 0.02%
> 
> 棚屋 0.01% 0.10% 0.09% 0.05% 0.03% 0.01% 0.03% 0.08% 0.07% 0.17% 0.08% 0.16% 0.08% 0.02% 0.11% 0.11% 0.06% 0.16% 0.12% 0.14% 0.11% 0.04% 0.14% 0.05% 0.05%
> 
> 院子 0.09% 0.10% 0.15% 0.14% 0.17% 0.17% 0.06% 0.04% 0.17% 0.07% 0.06% 0.15% 0.11% 0.08% 0.03% 0.08% 0.11% 0.01% 0.08% 0.16% 0.12% 0.10% 0.04% 0.03% 0.08% 0.02% 0.12% 0.10%
> 
> 厨房 0.07% 0.06% 0.08% 0.11% 0.08% 0.07% 0.10% 0.17% 0.04% 0.11% 0.02% 0.02% 0.13% 0.13% 0.14% 0.12% 0.02% 0.09% 0.09% 0.06%
> 
> 城外：
> 
> 栈桥 0.02% 0.17% 0.09% 0.06% 0.08% 0.10% 0.08%
> 
> 城东池塘 0.10% 0.06% 0.08%
> 
> 山上小竹林 0.11% 0.17% 0.05% 0.17% 0.14% 0.15% 0.09% 0.07% 0.04% 0.15% 0.05% 0.08% 0.18% 0.16% 0.12% 0.01%
> 
> 坟场 0.08% 0.14% 0.14% 0.07% 0.06% 0.10% 0.11% 0.13% 0.02% 0.15% 0.12% 0.07% 0.04% 0.09% 0.04% 0.03% 0.05% 0.15% 0.07% 0.10% 0.10% 0.14% 0.11%
> 
> 城头榕树 0.13% 0.13% 0.16% 0.01% 0.15% 0.02% 0.05% 0.07% 0.11% 0.11% 0.11% 0.02% 0.04% 0.16% 0.08% 0.02% 0.05% 0.04%
> 
> 主街：
> 
> 粮店 0.18% 0.07% 0.07%
> 
> 布庄 0.04% 0.06% 0.04% 0.10% 0.16% 0.06% 0.09% 0.09% 0.04% 0.09% 0.09% 0.02% 0.17% 0.05% 0.15% 0.13% 0.01% 0.08%
> 
> 成衣店 0.09% 0.14% 0.01% 0.05% 0.14% 0.11% 0.12% 0.10% 0.17% 0.14% 0.15% 0.16% 0.10% 0.13% 0.10% 0.14%
> 
> 小酒馆 0.15% 0.05% 0.10% 0.03% 0.15% 0.05% 0.10% 0.02% 0.17% 0.14% 0.03% 0.05% 0.06% 0.02% 0.10% 0.08% 0.06% 0.02% 0.06%
> 
> 云吞店 0.16% 0.06% 0.11% 0.10% 0.02% 0.06% 0.02% 0.04% 0.12% 0.08% 0.08% 0.01% 0.10% 0.04% 0.01% 0.15% 0.14% 0.12% 0.06% 0.01% 0.17% 0.06% 0.03% 0.05% 0.02% 0.03% 0.13% 0.08% 0.15% 0.18% 0.09% 0.15% 0.12%
> 
> 甜品铺子 0.12% 0.03% 0.12% 0.15% 0.16% 0.16% 0.13% 0.04% 0.15% 0.07% 0.03% 0.16% 0.06% 0.06% 0.11% 0.13% 0.17% 0.15% 0.12% 0.09% 0.09%
> 
> 卖小货的 0.02% 0.01% 0.04% 0.17% 0.01% 0.15% 0.03% 0.17% 0.02% 0.17% 0.01% 0.08%
> 
> 糖葫芦 0.11% 0.13% 0.01% 0.18%
> 
> 卖土豆的 0.04% 0.01% 0.02% 0.08% 0.14% 0.01% 0.11% 0.05% 0.17% 0.01% 0.13% 0.05% 0.03% 0.17% 0.05% 0.17% 0.07% 0.07% 0.11% 0.04% 0.02% 0.06% 0.03% 0.08%
> 
> 驿站 0.03% 0.16% 0.16% 0.07% 0.07% 0.07% 0.11% 0.04% 0.15% 0.17% 0.12% 0.05% 0.05% 0.03% 0.17% 0.11% 0.04% 0.13% 0.12% 0.15% 0.05% 0.04% 0.01% 0.07% 0.04% 0.10% 0.12% 0.04% 0.17% 0.03% 0.10% 0.16% 0.17%
> 
> 当铺 0.15% 0.06% 0.01% 0.13% 0.11% 0.10% 0.03% 0.03% 0.11% 0.04% 0.06% 0.10% 0.03% 0.17% 0.14% 0.10% 0.07% 0.17% 0.17% 0.14% 0.01% 0.08% 0.15% 0.04% 0.05% 0.04% 0.09% 0.07% 0.11% 0.07% 0.11%
> 
> 古董店 0.06% 0.01% 0.05% 0.07% 0.03% 0.05% 0.13% 0.18% 0.10% 0.16% 0.04% 0.13%
> 
> 学堂 0.09% 0.13% 0.05% 0.17% 0.15% 0.11% 0.11% 0.05% 0.10% 0.03% 0.16% 0.17% 0.12% 0.14% 0.11% 0.04% 0.04% 0.14% 0.09%
> 
> 棺材铺 0.07% 0.06% 0.01%
> 
> 寿材铺 0.17% 0.05% 0.03% 0.14% 0.06% 0.10% 0.05% 0.07% 0.03% 0.08% 0.06% 0.09% 0.03% 0.15% 0.15%
> 
> 殡仪堂 0.01% 0.04% 0.15% 0.02%
> 
> 卖雨伞的 0.04% 0.12% 0.07% 0.17% 0.04% 0.08% 0.08% 0.04% 0.02% 0.08% 0.09% 0.14% 0.11% 0.09% 0.13% 0.02% 0.15% 0.06% 0.03% 0.02% 0.15% 0.04% 0.04% 0.09%
> 
> 龚裁缝 0.14% 0.05% 0.11% 0.05% 0.11% 0.10% 0.17% 0.08% 0.15% 0.15% 0.13% 0.06% 0.08% 0.06% 0.05% 0.01% 0.05% 0.09% 0.15% 0.07%
> 
> 卖青菜的 0.13% 0.14% 0.07% 0.13% 0.13% 0.16% 0.13% 0.15% 0.11% 0.14% 0.11% 0.12% 0.14% 0.03% 0.03% 0.16% 0.03% 0.11% 0.06% 0.17% 0.09% 0.14% 0.01% 0.08% 0.16% 0.09% 0.07% 0.07% 0.01% 0.03% 0.08% 0.15%
> 
> 铁匠铺 0.08% 0.01% 0.04% 0.11% 0.18% 0.02% 0.01% 0.15% 0.18% 0.15% 0.06% 0.08% 0.06% 0.14% 0.04% 0.16% 0.10% 0.02% 0.16% 0.12% 0.07% 0.10% 0.15% 0.10% 0.09% 0.02% 0.04% 0.04% 0.01% 0.08% 0.04% 0.12% 0.08% 0.12%
> 
> 木匠家 0.15% 0.05% 0.01% 0.10% 0.12% 0.15% 0.10% 0.02% 0.01% 0.18% 0.17% 0.13% 0.04% 0.04% 0.06% 0.12% 0.07% 0.14% 0.14%
> 
> 张小混蛋家 0.12% 0.03% 0.02% 0.04% 0.11% 0.01% 0.05% 0.01% 0.13% 0.09% 0.17% 0.01% 0.16% 0.01% 0.06% 0.02% 0.10% 0.11% 0.06% 0.01% 0.16% 0.17% 0.15% 0.14% 0.03% 0.10% 0.09% 0.06% 0.07% 0.12%
> 
> 王馒头家 0.03% 0.07% 0.10% 0.15% 0.15% 0.11% 0.11% 0.12% 0.03% 0.01% 0.02% 0.16% 0.06% 0.01% 0.14% 0.08% 0.13% 0.05% 0.01% 0.03% 0.08% 0.03% 0.04% 0.08%
> 
> 朴大头家 0.03% 0.12% 0.04% 0.05% 0.02% 0.12% 0.13% 0.01% 0.14% 0.01% 0.12% 0.09% 0.11% 0.05% 0.04% 0.02%
> 
> 王知县家 0.14% 0.11% 0.02% 0.17% 0.14% 0.10% 0.08% 0.01% 0.06% 0.10% 0.10% 0.15% 0.11% 0.12% 0.17% 0.10% 0.05% 0.09% 0.12% 0.02% 0.01% 0.02% 0.08% 0.04% 0.15% 0.14%
> 
> 写挽联的刘秀才 0.01% 0.13% 0.02% 0.02% 0.04% 0.06% 0.15% 0.13% 0.01% 0.03% 0.12% 0.08% 0.10% 0.17% 0.09% 0.12% 0.08% 0.13% 0.01% 0.16% 0.06% 0.02% 0.15% 0.12% 0.10% 0.03% 0.10% 0.09% 0.04% 0.04% 0.13%
> 
> 罗唢呐 0.10% 0.02% 0.09% 0.04% 0.04% 0.01% 0.13% 0.11% 0.06% 0.05% 0.01% 0.04% 0.11% 0.18% 0.08% 0.07% 0.11% 0.07% 0.17% 0.03% 0.13% 0.08% 0.13% 0.17% 0.07% 0.14% 0.12% 0.04% 0.03% 0.05% 0.06%
> 
> 卖猪肉的 0.05% 0.06% 0.09% 0.01% 0.07% 0.04% 0.16% 0.17% 0.06% 0.13% 0.16% 0.16% 0.07% 0.12% 0.15% 0.14% 0.13% 0.02% 0.13% 0.10% 0.04% 0.09% 0.01% 0.04% 0.03% 0.07%
> 
> 放羊的 0.01% 0.12% 0.15% 0.15% 0.17% 0.10% 0.03% 0.01% 0.04% 0.02% 0.02% 0.04% 0.06% 0.13% 0.11% 0.14% 0.04% 0.09% 0.11% 0.13%
> 
> 巷子：
> 
> 贾富贵儿家 0.01% 0.04% 0.06% 0.12% 0.12% 0.12% 0.16% 0.08% 0.05% 0.06% 0.17% 0.07% 0.11% 0.04% 0.03% 0.08% 0.16% 0.05% 0.17% 0.10% 0.10% 0.12%
> 
> 唐小妞家 0.14% 0.12% 0.16% 0.12% 0.13% 0.14% 0.07%
> 
> 白寡妇家 0.09% 0.03% 0.04% 0.03% 0.11% 0.02% 0.08% 0.17% 0.01% 0.10% 0.06% 0.10% 0.02% 0.01% 0.05% 0.08% 0.05% 0.15% 0.16%
> 
> 李婶家 0.02% 0.16% 0.03% 0.06% 0.10% 0.09% 0.12% 0.15% 0.08% 0.04% 0.17% 0.07% 0.01% 0.16% 0.04% 0.02% 0.08% 0.08%
> 
> 度大娘家 0.04% 0.10% 0.14% 0.08% 0.09% 0.07% 0.09% 0.10% 0.03% 0.08% 0.12% 0.06% 0.08% 0.02%
> 
> 李狗蛋家 0.07% 0.05% 0.08% 0.09% 0.14% 0.03% 0.10% 0.07% 0.07% 0.16% 0.01% 0.11% 0.16% 0.12% 0.15% 0.11%
> 
> 周老头家 0.12% 0.06% 0.03% 0.09% 0.15% 0.02% 0.09% 0.10% 0.06% 0.10% 0.04% 0.06% 0.08% 0.01% 0.02% 0.07%
> 
> 黄二郎家 0.09% 0.17% 0.04% 0.14% 0.17% 0.08% 0.13% 0.14% 0.09% 0.12% 0.10% 0.03% 0.03% 0.09% 0.16% 0.09% 0.08%
> 
> 言阿姐家 0.09% 0.17% 0.10% 0.02% 0.07% 0.15% 0.12% 0.07% 0.02% 0.06% 0.02% 0.13%
> 
> 邱哥家 0.17% 0.06% 0.12% 0.07% 0.14% 0.02% 0.04% 0.15% 0.06% 0.11% 0.08%

> 其他：
> 
> 杨月月家 0.03% 0.03% 0.12% 0.01% 0.07% 0.11% 0.02% 0.10% 0.05% 0.16% 0.16% 0.12% 0.02% 0.11% 0.13% 0.17%
> 
> 吴打渔 0.16% 0.02% 0.08% 0.02% 0.11%
> 
> 昝大爷家 0.11% 0.15% 0.06% 0.02% 0.11% 0.14% 0.11% 0.02% 0.01%
> 
> 谯小王八蛋家 0.04% 0.08% 0.10% 0.13% 0.12% 0.04% 0.08% 0.14% 0.10% 0.16%
> 
> 税家 0.16% 0.04% 0.09% 0.17% 0.10% 0.03％

作为一个负责任的“创始人”，我觉得我必须得把薛洋的这一重大突破完整清晰地梳理和记录在这本“手札注解”中，即使可能以后再不会有人去研究什么鬼道。

想把这个讲清楚，可能要从鬼道最基本的原理开始了。

浅显地说，活人的魂魄附于肉体之上，是为实体，不能穿墙的那种；而死魂灵的魂魄为离散形态，是能流动能散开的，于是看起来半透明能穿墙而过。而习鬼道者，魂魄为可逸散态，介于人鬼之间。通俗的说，鬼道可以让修习者把魂魄在一定程度上散出去，这种散与收的范围，方向，比例，都是可控的；而所谓反噬，也是由于这种与常人相比更为离散的魂魄，被幽鬼怨灵钻了空子。

我获得这种可逸散态，是在夷陵乱葬岗，魂魄被恶鬼四向撕扯，在强烈的求生与对抗下，魂魄状态发生转变，是妥协，也是反制。

我不知道小流氓的鬼道是怎么入门的，但总归结果应当差不多。

鬼道的各种技能，最基础的原理在于控制逸散的各项参数。而其中，“搜魂”，尤其是这种全局式搜魂，是对施术者要求最高的一种。魂体以术者为中心，离散成指定体量的魂片，向每个方向同时进行即时探索。这样，从空间和时间上都是严密的，不会出现“秦王绕柱”躲猫猫的漏网之鱼。

但是，这样的搜魂除了范围和时间受施术者灵力限制以外，有一个明显的技术短板——灵敏度。通常，我们称术者的魂片为乾子，被搜索目标为坤子。乾子逸散出去后，不规律运动会因为撞上坤子而改变，以此来“感知”坤子。感知接触后，两者之间产生魂力矩而“粘”在一起，乾子回收时将坤子带回。

但，如果坤子太小，乾子就“感知”不到了。就像我们在锅里炒花生的时候，扔几个黄豆进去，花生米会被挤开。但如果放几粒芝麻甚至盐粒，花生基本不会有什么变化。而这个“感知”的阈值，正是我那张旧手稿上所推演的，坤子必须大于乾子体量的1％。

一般，为了施术者自身的安全，乾子的体量一般为10%左右的一魂或一魄，也有冒险时分到5%，可探索到0.05%以上（含0.05%）的魂魄碎片（坤子）（如下图左）。而看薛洋后面的数据记录，他恐怕是把乾子体量压到了1%（右图）。

虽然道理上是明显的，乾子分的越小，搜魂敏度越高。但越小越难控制，也更难形成魂力矩；若是召不会来，施术者自己就散魂了，还搜什么搜。

  


所以，搜魂的范围恐怕会受限。这可能是为什么薛洋的每一个地点都不止一个数据吧。可能即使只是一方小空间，也得一点点多次搜寻。

还有一点很奇怪，薛洋走遍九州时，都没写下过地点，为什么一个个小小的义城却……等等，难道说，是不写下来就记不住吗？是不能全程保持清醒吗？

我又是一阵酸楚。

小师叔的灵慧魄碎片，四散在义城的各个角落，这本身对小流氓来说可能就很不可思议了。灵慧一魄，他踏破铁鞋无觅处，怕是怎么也想不到竟在义城，在自己身边；可是又如些支离破碎。我看不到魄魄碎片中的情感记忆，但我能想到，每一个能搜索到碎片的角落，恐怕都有他们无数难以忘怀的回忆。我解释不了为什么小师叔的灵慧魄会破碎至此，更不能解释为什么这样微小的魄片还能停留在这里几百天都不曾离去。

我看到这些尚且伤怀至此，薛洋重新走遍义城把魄片收集起来时又会是怎样的感想呢？不对，或许他并没有时间和精力去细细感受，连地点都不能记住，说不定每次搜魂结束都是被宋道长扛回去的。

可能他们之间，有太多再厉害的技能也探索不到的难以言喻。

我很想知道，把一魄分到1%去搜魂，“看”到的到底是怎样不同的世界，会不会像蚂蚁突然看到了立墙。而我现在怀揣小师叔的锁灵囊，说不定能在这间屋子看到意想不到的魂灵？

于是，我气沉丹田，调整为打坐式…………

“魏婴！魏婴！”

我是被蓝湛充满恐慌与担忧的呼唤叫醒的，顺便看见他还拉着我在输灵力。

“我没事。”

“……”

还不行啊。

“我保证以后不乱来了。”

面对蓝湛这副又担心又带着些责备的表情，我心里默默叹了口气：

果然，爱情与事业不可兼得。

——————————TBC————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果这章过于晦涩了，请留言，以后我会注意的。
> 
> 筒子们，如果看不懂，跟我说一下从哪里开始不懂得，我还能改！


	7. 薛洋的补魂手札（六）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 真的是实验报告文学
> 
> \- 主cp薛晓薛无差，副cp忘羡，有一点曦瑶
> 
> \- 作者很鸽，得催

我把薛洋在义城收集灵慧魄的笔记稍微总结整理了一下

义庄（9.38%）： 

里屋2.96% 

棚屋2.07% 

院子2.64% 

厨房1.71% 

城外（6.15%）： 

栈桥0.60% 

城东池塘0.24% 

山上小竹林1.74% 

坟场2.11% 

城头榕树1.46% 

主街(52.11%)： 

粮店0.32% 

布庄1.47% 

成衣店1.85% 

小酒馆1.44% 

云吞店2.75% 

甜品铺子2.30% 

卖小货的0.88% 

糖葫芦0.43% 

卖土豆的1.72% 

驿站3.10% 

当铺2.74% 

古董店1.01% 

学堂2.00% 

棺材铺0.14% 

寿材铺1.26% 

殡仪堂0.22% 

卖雨伞的1.90% 

龚裁缝1.86% 

卖青菜的3.23% 

铁匠铺2.93% 

木匠家1.80% 

张小混蛋家2.41% 

周馒头家1.80% 

朴大头家1.10% 

王知县家2.40% 

写挽联的刘秀才2.54% 

罗唢呐2.54% 

卖猪肉的2.30% 

放羊的1.67% 

巷子(13.25%)： 

贾富贵儿家2.02% 

唐小妞家0.88% 

白寡妇家1.36% 

李婶家1.48% 

度大娘家1.10% 

李狗蛋家1.52% 

周老头家1.10% 

黄二郎家1.75% 

言阿姐家1.02% 

邱哥家1.02% 

其他(4.11%)： 

杨月月家1.41% 

吴打渔0.39% 

昝大爷家0.73% 

谯小王八蛋家0.99% 

税家0.59% 

然而……………………

从上次试验薛洋的新思路失觉被叫醒后，又在静室睡了好几个时辰不醒人事才歇过来。这副身体还真是不好用，也太弱不禁风了，居然连小流氓都比不……不对，看他突然转性记下地点，怕是也比我这情况好不到哪儿去。

但这确实有些代价，之后三天，我都没能继续研究他的手札，因为——蓝湛把藏书阁禁书区的禁制给换了，强行给我放了个假。

“薛洋之法损身耗神，你魂魄不稳，灵力不足，非必需，勿试。”

其实他是对的，为小师叔补魂是个大工程，现在不过是前期探索阶段，后面总归得亲自上手，得循序渐进，保存实力。

“欲速，则不达。”

对啊，万一到时候要多裂几次魂补给小师叔，之前就破破烂烂了怕是会撑不住。

就此，我也就乖乖地安享假期了。其实，这“魂魄之伤”也同身上的伤口一样，能养能复，即使有哪一次严重受损，只要主体还在，逸散还可控（能重聚），之后花上个三五年，寻一山灵水秀之地怡情养性地安养，完全能复原，如果有家人爱人相伴，则恢复更快。所以，有蓝湛在，我全无后顾之忧，后期若是有什么折损，就当是对小师叔尽了些同门后辈的孝心。呃，用这词就奇奇怪怪的，毕竟我比小师叔还年长几岁，尴尬。总归，明月清风本就不该是个蒙尘消逝的结局。

这几天虽然没能再碰薛洋的手札，但也不是全无收获，因为——大哥把玄梦鉴送了过来！

连同一些金凌从芳菲殿整理出的金光瑶的遗物。

“我已经不需要了。”

大哥虽这么说，但离开时却毫无释怀的样子，反而如快燃尽的蜡烛，心如死灰般。我们不知道他用玄梦鉴的调查有什么结果，关于金光瑶生前事，他一直说仍有诸多疑点，尚未清明，所以持续闭关调查。我心里大体也知道，哪里是案件事实不清，分明是大哥心绪已乱，自缚心眼，再无法看得清明。我和蓝湛试过各种办法开导疏通，皆无济于事，只能这样沉默旁观了。

回过神来看这些物品，我居然发现了关于补魂的线索。之前一直对薛洋笔记上的噬魂貘一筹莫展，翻遍禁书也没找到，结果竟在金光瑶半封被揉的皱巴巴的书信里看到它。

信残缺不全，大意是金光瑶在拒绝提供这个东西，说是没有。加上他相对随意的语气措辞，这收信人是薛洋无疑了。

线索不全没关系，我喊了蓝湛，祭起玄梦鉴，勾连信纸，进入了这旧物的记忆中。

夜半，芳菲殿密室，金光瑶很日常地开了机关进来，桌案上却已经坐了一个人：

“你这回来的也太晚了吧，小矮子，”

——————TBC——————


	8. 薛洋的补魂手札（七）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 真的是实验报告文学  
> 魏无羡视角  
> 主cp薛晓薛无差，副cp忘羡，有一点曦瑶 (非主cp如果本章没有涉及就不会打tag，如果打了那说明一定涉及了，你没看出来也不要来骂我。)  
> 本章有恶友（友情向）  
> 作者很鸽，得催

薛洋的补魂手札（七）

柒

————————————————————

一阵轻微的悬浮挤压感过后，我稳稳落地。看来这玄梦鉴勾连沾染灵力的物品记忆和共情差不多，不过更安全舒适，完全是旁观者视角，并非观之所观感知所感。我甚至可以随意走动调整视角，只不过，它也有限制，比如现在，我就出不了金光瑶这间密室。

“你这回来的也太晚了吧，小矮子。” 薛洋靠坐在金光瑶密室的桌案上，手里一团纸抛着玩。

他手里应该就是那封信了。我走到桌边，试图触碰，果不其然无论是人影还是物品，都是虚影，全部穿身而过。我之前没有这么近距离的看过薛洋，这个记忆里的他应该是六七年前二十出头的时候，比他和小师叔在义城的那段日子大不了多少，可怎么看都好像比那时候大了好几岁，他眼眶下透着深深的阴影，脸颊也刻上了些风霜的痕迹，尽显疲态；之前阿菁记忆中的头顶的马尾也松松垮垮的垂着，右边的小辫子甚至没束上，直接耷拉在了肩膀。不过，除了左手缠了绷带，到没看到他有什么外伤，按照他的手札顺序可能是之前在义城搜魂损耗过大了。

金光瑶进来时有那么一瞬间的惊讶，但很快就恢复了淡定，“清谈会人多口杂，成美居然这个时候来？”

我稍微撤了步，找了个方便旁观的视角。

“谁叫我不来你不说实话呢。”薛洋轻飘飘地说了一句，同时把那揉成一团的信纸朝金光瑶扔了过去，“我现在都亲自来拿了，你就给我呗，省得你寄东西惹眼。”

金光瑶苦笑道：“这个真的没有，”他边说边走到密室深处，靠近了那个封装着赤峰尊的头颅的神秘柜子，背对着薛洋，伸手抚上那个时候应该还在封剑的随便，神色十分随意，“你也知道，你那炼尸场里的东西，都在当年“清理”的时候被销毁了，高阶走尸都没了，就别说小小的噬魂貘了……”

“走尸当然得销毁，那藏不了，“薛洋不客气地打断了他，”但是越小越方便你掩盖，不是吗？”

金光瑶停了下来，回头看着薛洋，声音放低了一些，微微倾身，

我也凑近了几步，不想错过这近乎耳语的对话。

“我确实很想留它们，但是你这东西多’难养‘你又不是不知道。”

金光瑶显得遗憾又无奈。可……难养？什么意思？很难长时间保存吗？

“哼，”薛洋有些不屑的嗤了一声，连头都偏了过去，带着嘲讽道：“果然当了宗主就越发束手束脚了，杀几个人养好东西都不敢了。”

薛洋开始透露出一些烦躁，我却心下一惊：杀人？难道这个噬魂貘是用人命喂养的吗？所谓噬魂，是必须生魂吗？我脊背有些发凉，因为我不知道他想要多少，要用多少，有想要养多久，算不清这其中有多少血债。

金光瑶不置可否，薛洋不甘心：“那原材料你总有吧，给我十组食梦貘和能对接的新鬼，我 自 己 炼。”

他咬字很重，不容置疑。原来他的噬魂貘是用食梦貘和新鬼制作的。食梦貘是以人类梦境为食的小妖，梦境与魂魄都算人类精神，所以用鬼魂进行内容物的替代也确实行的通，这东西恐怕能结合食梦貘对精神的汲取、运输、注射功能和新鬼魂魄活跃的魂力，感觉像是一种用于控制鬼魂或者走尸的工具。但是，这和补魂又有什么关系呢？对接？又是什么意思？

“没问题，六个月以后，我保证给你送到。”

“六个月？？？你哄小孩儿呢？”

“成美，”金光瑶语重心长起来，“你上来就跟我要十组，那可是上千个，这食梦貘不得去捕获吗？这新鬼还得对应的，不得一个个‘另做’吗？你又没把炼化和复制的步骤给我留下，我这一个个做，六个月已经很极限了。”

金光瑶的解释显得颇为耐心温柔。等等，上千个？新鬼？另做？……我瞬间明白了他们的意思，感到阵阵寒意，却同时看到薛洋半眯了一下双眼，以他的作风，肯定不是因为要另杀上千人的嫌恶，他发现了什么？

可是来不及我仔细思考，“咚咚咚”，外面响起了很闷的敲门声，应是芳菲殿的外门。这么晚了，谁会来敲门。我走到密室门口，想要听的更清楚些，可是那敲门声没有再继续，只有一开始很轻的三声，甚至门外的人似乎还后退了一些，像是在很耐心的等。

“你知道密道怎么走，我还有正事，”金光瑶说罢便起身往密室门口去了，“成美就先回吧。“

看金光瑶的表情，我大概猜到是谁了。只不过，大哥难道这个时辰过来不会不合规矩吗？而且，金光瑶能这个时候肆无忌惮的到密室里来，那秦愫又去了哪里？

“嗖”的一声，薛洋的匕首擦着金光瑶的喉咙插在旁边的柱子上，我在门边下意识的躲了一下，只见他人也飞身过来，我错身让开门口的位置，一瞬间跟他来了个对穿。近在咫尺，薛洋一手握着匕首抵在金光瑶的脖颈上，另一只手缺放在了门边的花瓶上。

“原来清谈会金夫人去探望父母就是为了方便你幽会？”薛洋催动机关，密室门开始缓缓打开，“你说，如果你的好二哥现在进来，看到我，和你的密室，甚至里面的东西，会，怎，样？”

薛洋将脸凑得很近，两人仅仅隔着一把匕首，就在我眼皮底下，匕首的锋刃比着金光瑶的喉咙，透着森森凶光，倒映着薛洋满脸阴鸷与极尽狠毒。太近了，我甚至能看清他们二人任何一点点微小的反应。

金光瑶沉了脸色，眉头微皱着审视着薛洋的双眼，剑拔弩张，我都跟着紧张了起来，可就那么一瞬，他突然放松下来，后撤了一步，挪开了目光，带着真实的怜惜，叹了口气：

“我明明是为了你好，你反而来威胁我，”金光瑶带着叹息坦白，“噬魂貘还留了一只母蛊，在你知道的那个地方的兑卦方位，五里左右，你自己去搜吧。”

与此同时，金光瑶左手还附上薛洋右手，两人似乎交互了什么。这是秘密交易中很标准的手势，即使就在我面前，我也完全看不到金光瑶给了他什么。

“谢了。”

薛洋迫不及待地撤了，似乎再多等一秒，母蛊就没了，我面前仿佛被带起一阵风。

“成美，”金光瑶喊住了他，却又停顿了一秒，才说，“保重。”

我离他很近，居然在他眼睛里看到了担忧和疼惜。

“知道了小矮子！”

只闻其声，薛洋人已经消失在密室某个深处的位置。

靠，我连机关都没看见！

——————————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：
> 
> 蓝大真的只是和金光瑶秉烛夜谈的。  
> 薛洋为什么一下突然知道金光瑶在说谎呢：“敢情你不知道炼化和复制的步骤啊，那以你的性格怎么可能不留后手？还说都销毁了，鬼才信！”


	9. 薛洋的补魂手札（八）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- 真的是实验报告
> 
> \- 魏无羡视角
> 
> \- 主薛晓薛无差，副cp忘羡，一点点曦瑶
> 
> \- 非主cp只在涉及的章节打tag，如果我打了tag说明这章一定有相关cp，看不出来也别骂我
> 
> \- 作者很鸽，第一次写连载，得催
> 
> \- 心理属性为理工科直男，哪里没写明白请一定评论区告诉我，我会改

食梦貘，是魇妖的一种，体形微小，可收于掌中，性情温顺平和，无害人之心，许多平民将它奉为祥瑞，有的人甚至在家中放了捕梦网来等它们来安家，为家人祛除噩梦的侵扰，守一夜好眠。

而仙们众士则都明白，普通人所谓的“一双大大的眼睛两只半透明翅膀能在手心里小憇的食梦貘”，其实是无数只食梦貘的集合，它们多以群居形式存在，分工明确，让人们误以为是一个整体，而实际上，每一只食梦貘的个体并非肉眼可见，只能借由灵力感知。

薛洋这次可真的给我出了个难题，噬魂貘的炼制过程是无论如何也找不到了，要想搞清楚它的机制，可能的只有三种方法：

1.重新搜索义城，运气好说不定能找到母蛊

2.以新鬼生魂多次试验，探索炼制过程

3.细察小师叔魂片连接，逆推原理

义城我和蓝湛之前已搜过两次，第一条路的可能性甚小；第二条路确实是目前最易成功的，但显然不能漠视人命；第三条路万千艰难，但，不得不选。

我试着召了几种小鬼，惊喜的是，居然真来了好几个，本以为云深不知处不会有怨鬼存在，不过，几只灵鬼也不算怨鬼，没什么怨气，像是被净化了一般，不知又是因何执念仍徊转世间。他们都温顺知礼，搞得我反而有些不自在，只能客客气气地请他们帮忙试验，每“人”分了一些食梦貘随身携带，又承诺若有什么意外损伤会给他们修复或喂养，才把这件风险的差事吩咐了下去。当然，这个可没告诉蓝湛。

让灵鬼与食梦貘共处，只是为了验证——魂魄残片能与梦域精一样被食梦貘外壳所收纳吸取，同时可观察共存与运输形态。这算是我对炼制方法的猜想。

而另一方面，我下了结界打开锁灵囊，开始细细地察探小师叔的魂魄。——结果，瞠目结舌。

这锁灵囊里太多要么匪夷所思要么另人难以置信的信息，我得冷静一下再捋。

所以，这薛洋和小师叔，到底是谁欠了谁，又谁负了谁。

我知道，一切真相都在这些被精心修补过却依然四处零落的残魂之中，却迟迟不敢窥探。

———————TBC————————


	10. 薛洋的补魂手札（九）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 数据附录在文章后面  
> 但是今天不补了

玖  
终于回到禁书室，我迫不及待的把之前探魂的结果写下来和前期小流氓的做了一下对比（见附录1），果不其然——  
我以为一定会接近100%的灵慧魄，居然一点都没有。这与薛洋之前在义城收集到大部分灵慧魄的结果，完全不同。  
到底发生了什么。

首先，好消息是：锁灵囊里除了灵慧魄与命魂之外的二魂六魄已经近乎完整，坏消息是：我不知道他们是怎么自己回来的，毕竟一年前小流氓让我帮忙补魂的时候，里面的魂魄还少的可怜，而那之后……  
如果说真的是薛洋魂魄仍存于世间或者藏匿在某具身体里，一年来一直还在做着补魂的事情，那我之前的所有探查不会一点痕迹都没有。更何况，如果是薛洋本人所做，他又怎么会找不到之前在义城停留九年不愿离开的灵慧魄呢？ 

除此之外，还有另一个匪夷所思令人震撼的事实——小师叔的每一个魂魄碎片，被非常细腻地“缝补”了起来。我说的真的是字面意义上的“缝补”，这才是最令我惊讶的。 

以碎片数最少的天冲魄举例，四部分碎片体量分别为：0.523 0.198 0.038 0.170，这些碎片的边缘都被非常小心翼翼地以“线”串联了起来，仿佛一个心灵手巧的绣娘，针脚细密而轻盈。如果仔细“看”这些魂线，会发现这是由小师叔的对应魂魄（如：天冲）与来自另一个人的对应魂魄（天冲）交缠凝聚而成。如果用现实中的缝纫来做比较，这补魂的手法则更为巧妙，它所牵引的“线”，是来自于所缝合的魂片本身，就像是把两片魂片相互牵引到了一起，小师叔本体的线为主体，外来魂线为辅助，但是在大多需要着力或者转圜的部位，都是由外来魂线所承载。  
这魂线凝的非常纤细，在本该有“针孔”的位置甚至都看不到伤痕，但也因为这辅助魂线时隐时现，有完全融合到主线之中，我无法探测它的来历，但是估计，这要么是薛洋找来的，要么是他自己的。 

这应该是薛洋手札上面所记载的“补”的成果，但是现下的锁灵囊里，这补魂并不完善，就像有些衣服开线了一样，有不少地方，已经有些散开了，我必须得找到他补魂的方法，把魂线重新续上。 

正好，前日吩咐的几个小鬼已经带着他们的食梦貘回来了，他们看起来都灵体稳定，应当没收到什么损伤。拿到这些旅游了一圈的食梦貘，才刚刚一触碰，我便恍然大悟；立刻有趣探测其中一个小鬼的魂体，果然，这样一来，小流氓笔记里写的补魂部分的记录，也终于明白是为什么了。 

我暂时没机会去寻小师叔灵慧魄的踪迹，优先得把整个补魂的流程已经失败的症结先找出来。其实，从原理上讲，这噬魂貘的制作和补魂的原理相当简单，虽然我必须承认第一个把这方法创造出来的人确实很天才。食梦貘在游离的生魂上食梦的时候，会把自己很微小的一部分精神力和生魂的微量魂魄碎片进行交换，而在一定的引导下，把这种替换不断重复下去，直到让食梦貘只留下外面有“摄取与注射”能力的空壳，内部完全替换为魂魄碎片，或者叫做“魂丝”，就成为了“噬魂貘”。应该需要一定的能量驱动，再加上合理的路径引导，噬魂貘就能够像”针”一样，根据饲养者的意图，把不同的魂魄碎片牵引缝合到一起。而薛洋笔记上所记载的（见附录2），是补魂进度和供能“养料”的储备与消耗。 

这样看来，辅助魂丝起的是引导保护作用，而能量应该来自于魂魄能量的释放，汲取外界魂魄能量的最快手段——就是肉体陨灭魂魄逸散的那一瞬间，这也就是为什么杀戮能够让排斥分裂的魂魄重新获得分裂的能力，外界魂魄能量的补充而已。咳，虽然研究小流氓的笔记已经有几天了，我本该习惯他的风格，可每次想到这养料储备来自于一条条无辜的生命，还是会悲从中来，愤恨不已。 

我必须承认，研究手札的这些日子，我对薛洋有了更深的认知，也让我对他的看法变得十分复杂。一方面，虽然是鬼道后辈，但是他很多天才的想法着实让我敬慕；看着他笔记中不顾死活折腾自己的魂魄去为小师叔补魂，又不能不怜悯，不能不心痛，甚至当发现小师叔也对于义城流连眷恋时，会替他感到欣慰，而完全忘记这个人就是小师叔悲剧的根源；但看到这些年明明已有悔意拼命补魂的薛洋还在不断欠下一条条血债，又会觉得他真的无可救药，此时又会想绝对不能让小师叔再接近这个恶魔，甚至觉得他这样补魂一定会有报应……之前经历那么多，都没有现在这么情绪复杂过；也可能是因为这几天都闷这研究这破笔记，这各路情绪就只能积压在心底，等此间事了，和蓝湛聊聊这义城的孽缘，也许来去之间就豁然开朗了也说不定。 

当下，还有三件事必须马上着手：一是把笔记研读完，看看薛洋究竟失败在哪儿；二是尝试在没有噬魂貘的情况下自己引魂把“开线”的部分补起来；三是，如果小流氓真的还有残魂存留于世，一定要把他找出来，至少，有很多事要问。

————————TBC——————————

9附录1 | Spirit | Xue1percent | Xue2percent | Wei | | ------ | ------------ | ----- | ---- | |天魂| 98.7%| 98.9%| 25.9%| |地魂| 44.3%| 44.3%| 9.7%| |天冲| 92.9%| 93.0%| 92.6%| |灵慧| 100.0%| 99.9%| 0.1%| |精魄| 99.4%| 99.5%| 98.4%| |英魄| 99.8%| 99.7%| 99.7%| |中枢魄| 99.3%| 99.5%| 98.7%| |气魄| 97.4%| 97.5%| 97.2%| |力魄| 96.5%| 96.5%| 95.5%|


	11. 薛洋的补魂手札（十）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想不到吧我居然回来更新了。  
> 别说你们我自己都忘了前面写的啥，如果画风突变，我下一章再好好改改哈。  
> 1\. 真的是实验报告  
> 2\. 魏无羡视角  
> 3\. 主薛晓晓薛无差，副忘羡，有点曦瑶  
> 4\. 除主cp外，如果tag有，说明这个cp在本章出现了。

我给蓝湛留了封信，离开了云深不知处。

前几日，颍川禹州一带出现大批邪祟，大批平民收到侵扰蛊惑，从鬼怪之祸扩散为常世之乱，颍川多年前是温氏属地，也是其坚定拥护者，射日之争后，位于兰陵和清河临界边缘，居民夙有积怨，金凌搞不定，聂怀桑仿佛有所顾忌，最终只得请蓝氏出马，大哥闭关，大家就只能"烦请含光君辛苦一趟"了。

至于我，确实得出趟远门，因为薛洋的笔记里，有一个补魂记录的表格： 

| 魂魄 | 总收集 | 碎片数 | 需辅助魂线长度 | 魂线来源（活） | 引灵栓 | 固魂栓 | 能量来源 |

| --- | --- | ----- | ---- | --- | --- | --- | --- |

|天魂| 98.7% |3 |4.6 |

|地魂| 44.3% |4 |6.28|

|天冲| 92.9% |4 |6.28 |

|灵慧| 100.0% |972 |189.61|

|气魄| 97.4% |16 |18.85|

|力魄| 96.5% |13 |16.37|

|中枢| 99.3% |44 |35.39|

|精魄| 99.4% |24 |24.5|

|英魄| 99.8% |33 |29.81|

其中引领栓和固魂栓都是一些数字，而魂线来源和能量来源则是数量不等的形形色色的……“ **人** ” ，或者更确切地说，是魂魄，甚至其中有不少在之前的数据中出现过的名字，那些应当是义城的居民。引灵栓和固魂栓应该就是噬魂貘的不同用法，而魂线和所谓能量来源，我也在之前的模拟实验和探魂中大约摸清了，大体上这补魂，就是这样的两个过程，我在薛洋的手札上简单补充了2个示意图：

  1. 以噬魂貘为引灵栓，将辅助魂线与原魂魄碎片抽取的主魂线螺旋状凝成魂线

  


  2. 以噬魂貘为“针”，魂线为“线”，缝合碎片，并讲噬魂貘改造为固魂栓，固定在每一“针脚”。

  
  





如此看来，引灵栓和固魂栓的使用都需要之前他和金光瑶所提到的“新鬼”来提供能量，而魂线……薛洋在旁边注释了一个大大的“ **活** ”字，应当是说，魂线必须是从活体直接抽取。

咳，研究了薛洋的手札这么久，我明明早就应该习惯了这些，可是看着魂线来源那里一个个似曾相识的名字，被划去被写上，还是很难平心静气的接受，我还只是在搜魂的地图记录中，看到过这些名字，还暗笑这小流氓都不知道这些居民的正经名字一个一个都是戏谑的外号，而对于薛洋而言，他们却是真的编织进了他的时光里，每个人都带着鲜活的喜怒哀乐，他怎么忍心，怎么能下得去手，让这些人变成表格里一个又一个名字。我，只能闭目平复了一下心情。

所以，义城那么多活尸，应薛洋为了抽取魂线方便所制。其实从活体身上去抽取魂线并不是什么艰难的事，如果提供者本身完全自愿，这对于鬼道修习者来说就是信手拈来的，但是，它的难易程度与意愿有极大的关联性，而谁有愿意自动献出自己的魂魄呢，哪怕只是一点点，从主体上抽丝剥茧的分离，也是极度痛苦的，这么看，或许活尸反而是一种温柔的选择了。

而能量来源，又是个鲜血淋漓的故事。基本上，这些人只是根据年龄修为性别做了区分，而后面跟着所需要用到的数量，有零有整，都是精确计算的数字。最初有一些修士，而显然他们被嫌弃了，或许是魂魄能量过强反而会有损被修补的主体，总之，后面涂抹较少的部分，全都是普通人，从孩童到老妪不等。

抛开这些情绪上的纷扰，我很明确的知道，想要把“开线”部分补完，我无可避免地需要借用一些”新鬼“的能量，但自己”制作“一些总归不可能，那，就只能找个”新鬼“供应充足的地方了。

想不到，才一年时间，我又回到了这里。看着伏魔殿被“打砸抢烧”后所剩无几的符咒和器具，我画了个小的缚魂阵，准备先抽根魂线来试试，这个怎么说都借不来。

——————————TBC————————————

作者有话说：1.真的没坑后面还有

2.借用了古剑奇谭的世界观和数学物理化学生物等知识胡诌的，不会用于商业用途，希望不被追究，如果有，我删。


End file.
